Half ghost feline Frenzy
by Dani Rose Phantom
Summary: Danny got another tiny thing from the portal accident aswell as his ghost powers but they dont start showing untill now and its dew to a single hair belonging to something fuzzy with pointed ears and tail  ears/tail hint hint  sorry bad at sums pleas read


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and naturally I'm a cat person so I couldn't resist making a fanfic with something to do with a cat **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom if I did than there would be more than 3 seasons **

**(I wont be doing one of these every chapter)**

**Danny POV**

Last night there had been no Ghost attacks so I actually got in some sleep but of course my life isn't that simple so I managed to wake up early for a normal person due to a slight head ache harassing me but then again better than a ghost deciding to drop in and create havoc. At least I got to school in time, not early still, just on time, it's an improvement though.

I winced a little as my head gave a slight throb _great I still have a head ache right when I thought it had just gone away too _I thought _ugh I need medication _but of course I'm not going to the nurse, not at this stage ill probably get over it anyway.

Walking into the school yards I spotted my two best friends Sam Manson the Goth/Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian and Tucker Foley the Techno geek and meat eater **(A/N: I'm not going to do a full description of Danny's friends and past life because I'm sure you already know) **waving at me by the tree we like to meet at during school hours. I grinned and jogged over.

"Hi Danny" Sam said "wow your not late this hasn't happened in ages"

"Hey man" Tucker chorused "you look happy"

"Hi guys" I said "It's been a while since I had a ghost free night and morning"

"For the morning part it's more like a skulker free morning" tucker said while whipping out his PDA also known as 'Courtney' his new baby for his collection and began playing some nonsense game

"Well at least you're here on time, come on we'd better get to class, not to mention I want to se Mr. Lancer's priceless face when you come to class on time" said Sam

"Yea and I don't need any of his extra lectures for when you're late anyway" I added while Sam grabbed tuckers arm and began dragging him along the school grounds towards the building doors as he began yelping something along the lines of his precious baby being crushed, of course we weren't paying any attention to his nonsense and I began to follow along behind.

It's Halfway through English in the final period of the day with Mr. Lancer, and my head ache hasn't gotten any better, no thanks to the box ghost deciding to drop in during fourth period but its not getting any better, its getting worse, I don't think ill be able to take it any longer.

My friends keep glancing at me worriedly probably due to my colour drained sick face that not even the teacher is bothering to notice, _not that that's a bad thing he'd send me to the nurse and I really don't want to go there. _Sam Had suggested that I go to the nurse during lunch to see if I was ok but it's pretty obvious I refused other wise I wouldn't be here now

_Gosh what's wrong with me today?_

"GAHH" I shouted as a huge spike of pain shot through my head

No doubt all the classes' eyes were on me now

"Holy Unicorn and the Wasp Mr. Fenton, what's wrong that you need to interrupt my class?"

I couldn't reply I was in too much pain and it was getting worse I felt like my brain was going to explode and I was now gripping my head so tight as to hold it in just in case it actually did, that my skull was probably going to crack open anyway

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" another spike of pain except this one lasted for longer I was screaming now as I felt the sides of my head crack and a trickle of blood stream down my face my Vision went blurry then ….

….

Nothing….

….

Blackness….

…

Cold…

….

Emptiness….

….

Unconscious

**Is that a good cliffie? I know this is relatively short and it could have been written better but you know school interfering, still cut me some slack this is my first chapter and Fanfic**

**I hope you like it please review and ill get the next chapter done as soon as possible with better writing too but yea **

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**And**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
